


Character Windows #5 - Alistair at Two

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I had a very large cat, once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Windows #5 - Alistair at Two

Cat padded along the corridors of Redcliffe castle, across stone floors and carpets alike, grateful for the escape from the chill outside and the saucer of cream just outside the kitchen offered up by a servant with pointed ears. After purring his thanks, though, Cat wanted a warm place to sleep and all of the open chambers he found his way into either were over-occupied with humans or else had been empty so long the hearth was long cold.

The door to the upper levels was cracked, so instead of checking the master’s room Cat chose to trot up the stairs to the next floor. It was always warmer here than below, and when the weather was warm the upper windows were the best for watching birds without being caught. Unfortunately, the boy slept in a room on this floor, and the boy had until recently made quite a game of pulling on Cat’s whiskers or tail or ears, ignorant of the discomfort he caused. Cat swatted the boy’s nose good the last time he’d tried to play in such a way, though, and hopefully the lesson would stick.

Boy’s room was the first one Cat found open, and he cautiously peered inside. The room appeared empty, but there was a fire warming the hearth. Satisfied, Cat padded inside and curled up on the warmed stone near the fire. He hadn’t quite fallen asleep, however, before the beating of tiny feet could be heard down the corridor and the boy ran into the room ahead of a nurse.

“Cat!” The boy seemed proud of himself for correctly identifying his visitor, pointing at Cat and smiling up at the nurse who came in behind him.

“Yes, yes, very good,” she murmured absently. “Leave the poor cat alone, and come lie down for your nap.”

Ignoring the woman, the boy tried to sit next to Cat, who glared and hissed. Instead of pulling at his ears, though, the boy just sat down anyway and gave Cat a little pat-pat on the head. “Good kitty,” he smiled, and sensing that the boy remembered his last lessons Cat relaxed again.

“Come on, Alistair!”

The boy whined and scooted closer to Cat, trying to lift him into his little lap. “Nu-uh. I wanna sit with kitty.”

“You can’t sit with the kitty, dear, you need to lie down.”

Ever stubborn, the little boy lay flat on his belly in front of the hearth. Cat watched the boy for a few moments, and after deciding he was going to behave curled up next to him. The boy laughed then, rolling to his side and pulling Cat to his chest for a hug. He didn’t press too hard, though, so Cat let him and closed his eyes to sleep. The nurse just stared at them for a while, then pulled a blanket from the bed to drape over them both, muttering to herself all the while about stubborn little boys.


End file.
